White Lie
by Strange Girl 773
Summary: Time seemed to stop then, and nothing mattered except for her and her voice. That moment was pure bliss but suddenly, he was dragged back into reality when the melody ended. His eyes snapped open. He needed to hear her again.


**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

At this time of the year, the opera house was empty. It was one of the only few times where he could walk freely in the open without fear of being seen.

For him, this was a blessing. In this short-lasting moment, he could walk around and do whatever he wanted without having to hide in the shadows. It was not that hated hiding; hiding was better than having people seeing his face and running away while screaming in terror. Hiding gave him safety, but it also reminded him of his loneliness, and he reason he is alone in the first place.

It was Christmas. Everyone else had gone out to visit their families, to buy gifts and to party. He had no family, no one to give gifts to and no invitation whatsoever. He was stuck here, but he didn't mind one bit.

He used this moment to walk around the opera house and admire the beauty of this place. With the sea of seats flooding the house, all looking towards the stage with the colossal velvet curtains hanging overhead, this place couldn't get any more majestic. Even if he was unwanted here, the opera house was still his home.

His mouth began to curve into a smile but it was stopped short by the sound of the doors opening. The clanging of the locks echoed throughout the opera house. A second later he was back in the shadows, hiding and observing.

A young girl sprinted across the house, her brown curls flying all over her face. She didn't stop until she reached her dressing room.

The man hiding in the shadows shook his head. Christine Daaé was just another ballet rat and a forgetful one too. Like he guessed, she forgot her purse and had rushed in here to collect it before going on her trip. He tapped his foot and waited for her to finally go.

Christine hurried out with her purse in her hand, but froze halfway through. She stared at the empty stage in front of her, mesmerized by its marvel. She looked around and saw no one. She stood still for a moment before finally breaking into a smile and slowly, cautiously, she stepped onto the stage.

Quietly at first, she began humming the scales, warming up. This immediately caught the masked man's attention. Maybe she was more than just a ballet rat.

Once she was ready, she began singing. It was only a simple aria, but she still impressed him. Her voice was like silk, soft and smooth. Even if he never heard her sing before, he knew that she was holding back, perhaps because of her was shyness or embarrassment or simply because of her lack of training.

He did not understand, why did she not sing before? Her voice was still underdeveloped, but it was still one of an angel's. Her voice sounded like heavens to his ears; it made his spirit sour through the clouds and into a world beyond the stars.

Time seemed to stop then, and nothing mattered except for her and her voice. That moment was pure bliss but suddenly, he was dragged back into reality when the melody ended.

His eyes snapped open. He needed to hear her again.

"You should sing more," he called out softly.

He could hear her gasp loudly in return. She looked around, searching for another being, but found none. She began to shake.

"T-Thank you? W-Who are you?"

Her question was met with silent.

Christine took a deep breath and collected herself.

"Are you a wandering spirit? Are you... a ghost?"

Her waver in her voice was less pronounced, and this time, he could sense what seemed like curiosity in it. He couldn't help but smirk. So did she thought that he was the infamous Opera Ghost?

"No, I am not."

He knew his reputation. The Phantom of the Opera was not one to be messed with. He would scare her away if she knew who he was.

She gasped again and now didn't bother to hide her excitement.

"My God! Can it be you? My Angel? Angel of Music? Did Father finally sent you to me?"

The Phantom leaned back while furrowing his brows. Angel! After being called the Devil's Child all his life, being called an Angel was definitely a great change. But how?

He took a deep breath.

So be it. If he have to masquerade as an 'angel' in order to become her mentor and hear her sing again, he will do it.

"Yes... I am your Angel of Music."

**Saw this clip on youtube where Christine sings on stage and the Phantom watches her, I think it was from the movie or something but I was basically inspired by it. I haven't watched the whole thing though. **

**If you liked it please review!**


End file.
